


New Years Eve

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: The much requested follow-up to Last Christmas.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> OKay..you asked, you receive...I hope you like it.

Oliver groans as he rolls off the bed, "We could just stay here...here is good.." He comes up behind her and kisses her neck. "I can make it better..." He smiles into her neck, "Please?" 

She turns in his arms, "Do you or do you not want us to be more than secret sex sessions?" 

Oliver steps back, "Of course I do. I suggested eloping to Vegas for New Years and I am still down with that idea." 

Felicity laughs, "One, my Mother would know and we don't want that...two, we aren't there yet, Oliver...It's been a week." 

Oliver sighs, "It's been over a year...just most of it was bad and avoidance of each other but we both wanted this since last Christmas..."

Felicity loves his optimism and how he thinks since they both couldn't bear to date others they were together in misery while apart. He honestly believes they have been in this for a year. She will say she is in impressed he wasn't with anyone else for the entire year. He claims no one else appeals to him anymore. 

She finishes getting dressed, "I am going to my place to get ready. You can pick me up at 7. There will be no sexcapades before the party." She tells him sternly. 

"What about during?" 

"I am not fucking you in a closet!" Felicity turns towards the bedroom door and walks out. She makes her way down the stairs of his loft and to the front door. She puts on her boots and coat. 

Oliver takes her in his arms, "I have a room there. My parents have left it untouched since I moved out...we could sneak away..." He kisses her passionately, "Just for a quickie..." He smirks at her. 

"Your last "Just a quickie" was most of last night and why I didn't stay at my place." Felicity reminds him. 

He crosses his arms, "I don't remember you being upset about it at the time." 

She blushes, "I wasn't but there also wasn't a house full of people."

Oliver smiles brighter, "We're in luck the walls are thick and the music will be loud." 

Felicity shakes her head, "But...sometimes you make me louder..." 

Oliver chuckles as he goes in to kiss her again, "I will see it as a challenge..." He kisses her deeply. 

She pulls back, "I don't want to get caught by your parents, Oliver." 

He rolls his eyes, "They know we have sex Felicity. They know that's what we've been doing the last week..." 

She opens the door to his loft, "Goodbye Oliver..."

"That wasn't a no Miss Smoak." He shouts towards her entering the elevator. 

"You're right...it wasn't Mr. Queen." She says as she waves him when the doors start to close.

============================================

"Damn...she's going to be the death of me." 

Oliver heads back inside to do some work, workout, watch a game then get ready to head over to Felicity's. Then tonight they will ring in the new year together.

Oliver wastes the day away. He can honestly say he misses Felicity. A million times he went to say something to her, but she wasn't there. He sighed every time. 

It is exactly 7 when he knocks on her door. She opens the door in a cape like coat. He can't see anything aside from her face and hair. It is pulled to the side in a braid. He moves in to kiss her lips. He gently kisses her. He doesn't want to mess up her lipstick. 

"Ready?" He asks her.

She takes his arm then shuts the door. "Ready as I will ever be."

Oliver escorts her to his car, "You aren't nervous are you?" 

Felicity sighs as he starts driving, "Nervous is an understatement. I know your parents as my boss...not as my--boyfriend's parents." 

Oliver smiles, "Your lover's parents..." 

"Oliver! Not that word!" 

He laughs he knows how much she hates it. "How about fiancee?" 

"Oliver..."

"Okay, wife?" Oliver offers. 

Felicity gives him an exasperated look. Oliver would marry her right now with no regrets. Felicity wants to be more practical. Oliver knows what he wants and he wants her, forever. 

They pull into the driveway and up to the manor. Oliver gets out and hands his keys to the valet. He motions for the other valet to leave Felicity's door for him. He opens her door and offers his hand. She smiles at him as she takes it. 

Oliver escorts her in the house. They reach the main entryway. Oliver hands his coat to the maid then reaches for Felicity's. When her coat falls from her shoulders he almost swallows his tongue. The maid takes her coat from her as Oliver stares. 

"Something wrong?" She asks him flirting with him. 

"How long do we have to stay downstairs." He asks looking her up and down. 

"Until at least midnight." She reminds him. 

"Think I can pay the staff to move up all the clocks." Oliver whispers into her ear.

"Maybe, but what about cellphones?" Felicity asks him. 

"You are a GENIUS...I pay the staff you hack?" He challenges. 

She walks into his arms as they start to dance, "WE are the perfect team, aren't we?" 

Oliver kisses her cheek, "We do...time to elope and make it official...." 

"Oliver..."

"My parents are on their way over to us....we skipped the receiving line." He spins her around then places himself between her and his parents, "Mom, Dad..." 

Moira hugs her son, "We missed you at Christmas." She chides him with a soft smile. Then she looks to Felicity. "Hello, dear." 

"Mrs. Queen." Felicity replies. 

Oliver can tell she is nervous. His parents do that to people. He rubs his hand up and down her back to reassure her. 

"Please, it is Moira. You and Oliver do seem quite smitten at the moment." 

Oliver lowly growls, "We are a couple now." 

She smiles at him, "I've heard. You left in the middle of the party and haven't spoken to us since." 

"Moira, leave the boy alone." Robert tells her. He shakes his son's hand, "Son." 

"Dad." Oliver says through gritted teeth. 

"Felicity." He hugs her while Oliver never lets her go. 

"I am sorry we just left..." Felicity says to his parents then looks at her, "But we needed time together."

"Clearly." Moira says with a disapproving tone while smiling so anyone who looked thought it was a pleasant conversation. 

=================================================  
Felicity is nervous. It isn't because she fears them, but she worries about Oliver. He loves his family and she wants them to accept her as more than an employee. 

"I am sorry about that, but surely you understand a year apart...we needed some time." 

Moira pouts her lips out and stares, "You do love him?" 

"Of course. If I didn't love him I wouldn't have ever been with him. I think I loved him a year ago...no, I know I did." She smiles up at Oliver who is beaming. Felicity is realizing how much he means to her, how much they mean.

Before Moira or Robert can say anything Laurel Lance interrupts, "Moira, Robert..." She kisses their cheek. 

Felicity stiffens. Oliver looks down at her asking silently if she is okay. She nods. Laurel doesn't bother her or how accepting the Queen's are with her in comparison. No, it is how she seems to blend in so easily with all of them. Felicity feels like she is part of the old game, "One of these things are not like the others, one of these things doesn't belong" and it is her. She is the The Thing. 

Oliver pulls her closer and kisses her head. 

"Ollie...." Laurel turns and offers her cheek. Oliver doesn't answer her request. She moves back, "Really is your leash that short now that you are with her?" 

Oliver smiles easily, "No leash. Just respect for her and for us." 

Felicity flinches at the implication of his words. Laurel doesn't seem to mind it at all. She smiles at him sweetly, "How was your Christmas?" She asks the group. 

Moira and Robert speak about their trip to Aspen to ski over the holiday and they just returned earlier today. She turns to Oliver. He looks at Felicity, "We stayed in. Actually, this is the first time we've left my loft since the party." He tells her honestly. 

Laurel's smile only fades a bit, "You must be sick of one another..." 

"Never." Oliver and Felicity both answer looking into each other's eyes smiling. 

Felicity hears a voice clearing and they both look to see Robert smiling, "Well, son...I must say I've never seen you this happy or this committed to anyone before." 

Oliver smiles brightly, "Dad..Mom, Felicity is the one for me. I've known it for awhile--"

"Excuse me!" A voice Felicity knows well squeals, "Felicity!" 

"MOM!" 

Oliver looks at her and mouths "MOM?" With a smile. 

"Baby girl!" Donna lifts her arms then pulls Felicity in for a big hug. 

Felicity loves her mom's hugs. They are big and comforting and all encompassing. They've been her safe place even when they weren't getting along, but she has a bad feeling. 

Felicity pulls back, "What are you doing here? How did you know where I would be?" 

Donna smiles and takes Laurel's hand, "Your friend Laurel came and wanted to surprise you by paying for me to start the New Year with my baby girl. You have amazing frien.....why Hello." Donna says when she notices Oliver. 

"Hello, Ms. Smoak." Oliver offers in his totally loving and polite way. Felicity falls a bit deeper in love with the big goof. "I'm Oliver Queen." 

"Oh! Laurel's boyfriend. She told me all about you two crazy kids..together since high school." She looks to Felicity, "Can you believe it?" 

Felicity's face turns stone cold, "No, I can't." She is trying to figure out Laurel's game when Oliver speaks up. 

"There is a misunderstanding of sorts, Ms. Smoak." He turns on the charm. Felicity watches her mom practically swoon as Moira and Robert share a look, "Laurel and I have had an on/off relationship since high school. Much more off than on...then I met the woman of my dreams..your daughter." 

Donna looks between the two of them. "You're dating him?" She points to Felicity then to Oliver. 

"Uh yeah...I was going to tell you, but it is your busy season and I wanted to tell you in person." Felicity turns to Laurel, "So thank you, Laurel for making this happen for me." She smiles slyly at the other woman. She takes Donna's hands. 

"Let me do this, Mom this is Oliver Queen. We've known each other for a couple of years now. Last year we had a..well a start to something good then we didn't have it...Last week, we straightened everything out and it has been the best week of my life, Mom." 

"Oh..baby." Donna tears up. 

"Mom, I want you to realize why it had to be in person." She drops Donna's hands and takes Oliver's and looks into his eyes before turning back to her mom, "Oliver makes me feel safe and secure. He loves me unconditionally but more than all of that and hello, look at him..all of this." She motions up and down his body, "Is I trust him, Mom. I trust he won't walk out like dad did, he won't leave me or hurt me." 

"Felicity.." Donna says through tears. 

"But more than that...he opened my eyes to love and to who I could be and who I wanted to be, he challenges me and.." She looks up at Oliver, "We found ourselves in each other. We found our true home for our hearts is together." 

Oliver leans down and kisses her. "You totally stole my thunder." 

"What? She asks smiling yet confused. 

Oliver goes down on one knee, "Felicity Smoak, I can't be me without you. I can't no...I don't want to not have you by my side. You are the light that guides me, you have been. Even before last Christmas I knew if you approved or disproved of something it was right. I knew when I first laid eyes on you that you were the one for me." He opens the ring box to show her a beautiful pink diamond, "It matches the lipstick you wore that first day I met you...If you want a different one that's okay..as long as you agree to wear it and be my wife?"

Felicity gets down on her knees in front of Oliver, "Yes, Yes a million times yes!" He slips the ring on her finger and they kiss. Felicity has been telling Oliver to slow down all week, but she knows what her heart and soul want. They want and need Oliver Queen. Felicity wants this and she is going to grab on with both hands and leap with him. 

It is then they see the entire party has been watching. They all explode into applause. Oliver gets up and helps her up. Felicity can't stop crying and looking at her ring under the lights. . 

================================================

Oliver has had the ring since last Christmas when he saw it in a jewelry store. He knew from the moment he saw it that he wanted it for her. At the time, he thought as a birthday gift or Valentine's but now he knows it was always meant to be a symbol of their bond. 

Oliver watches Donna and Felicity cry and looks at the ring. He turns to his parents, "I don't want to hear your reasons why I shouldn't do this. NOTHING has felt more right than this." 

Moira is crying, "That was so beautiful. You're different with her. She brings out the kindest in you, the love you have for each other, oh my beautiful baby boy!" She hugs him, "I am so happy for you." She releases him. 

Robert shakes his hand, "I am proud of you. I am happy you've found the one." 

Oliver knows his dad sees Felicity as the wife and thinks he will take lovers. Oliver would never do that to Felicity. He'd cut his dick off before he betrayed her with it. 

Oliver turns to his fiancee. She hugs him. They both listen to Donna thanking Laurel for making sure she was here for this and for being such a good friend. 

"Donna, I am Moira, Oliver's mom...I think we need to wedding plans!" The two women walk off arm in arm. Oliver smiles. His Dad is shaking hands with many people congratulating him. 

Oliver turns to Laurel, "Thank you Laurel." 

Laurel pouts at him, "Her mom is a waitress, Ollie. A WAITRESS! You can't let her marry into your family." 

Oliver feels his blood pressure rise, "I am not allowing anything. Felicity is my wife. I know what her mother does for a living and I respect Donna for working all those hours to raise her brilliant child. I think Donna is amazing and can't wait to know her better." 

"She's using you!" Laurel says loudly. 

"Donna?" 

"No, Felicity..." 

Oliver looks to Felicity, "Are you using me, hon?" 

Felicity grabs two champagne glasses from the waiter walking by and hands one to Oliver, "Only for your body, babe." Then sips her drink. 

Oliver throws his head back laughing, "Damn, woman I love you." 

Felicity flirty smiles at him, "Good, since I am madly in love with you." She turns to Laurel, "If you'll excuse us, we need to stop our mom's before our wedding is bigger than a British Royal wedding..." She grabs Oliver by the hand and leads him away. He goes willingly. 

"Felicity?" 

"Yes?" They both put their empty glasses on a table in the main entryway. 

"Our parent's went to the study...." 

She stops and looks up at him, "I know...but your bedroom is up these stairs, right?" 

Oliver looks up the stairs, "Uh yeah...." 

"Good. I want my fiance to make love to me and I can't wait until midnight." 

It takes a while for her words to penetrate, but when they do Oliver lifts her over his shoulder, puts his hand on her ass to hold her in place and takes the steps two at a time. They are starting this engagement and year off right!


End file.
